Cordelia The Vampire Slayer IV: So Begins the End
by InTheDoorway
Summary: Tension mounts when they cant decide what to do with Faith & also with the discovery of Dawn's new relationship with Cameron. Cordie seeks new allies, and finds one in Buffy. Meanwhile Blair Williams is sent back in time to hunt Cameron. fem/, lang, V
1. Prologue: A New Player

"Williams, we're sending you back in time."

Blair's mind whirled. "What?" she stammered.

Connor didn't seem to notice the slight in not being addressed as his position dictated, or more likely, chose not to mention it. "We've received information about an unaccounted for Terminator in a time where he shouldn't be. We're sending you to check it out."

"But Sir, how is that even possible?"

"We've developed the technology." Connor said, as if they were talking about laundry.

"To send people through time?!"

"Yes."

"Well, how do I get back, once the job is done?" asked Blair.

John Connor's eyes shifted to the side slightly, and Blair knew him well enough to know that this wasn't a good sign. When his eyes came back he stared Blair in her eyes and said "You don't."

"Oh." said Blair.

"Listen Blair, I'm going to give it to you straight." said Connor, "We don't know much, but we know there's a Terminator in a California town called Sunnydale. What it's doing, I have no idea. But if it's there, there's a reason. It's possible I sent it there, but timelines can change. But it's also very possible Skynet sent it. You need to find out."

"Yes sir." said Blair, stiffly.

"Blair, please." pleaded John, "You're one of my best. I need you for this one."

Blair sighed. "Ok sir." she said, "I'll do it. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad. I just wish I could keep fighting Skynet."

John flashed her a rare smile. "You will be, Williams. Just in a different time and place. But what you're doing is important. The fate of the future could very well rest on your shoulders."

Blair laughed. "No pressure."

Connor returned the laugh, and then his face grew grave. "Good luck Blair." He said, "You've been a good soldier, a good pilot, and a good friend. I know you can do this. We'll miss you."

A tear ran down Blair's cheek. This would be the last time she would ever see John Connor, or his wife Kate who sat silently to his left, her eyes also red with tears, or Barnes, who sat to Connor's right.

"I'll miss you all as well." she said, "Win this fucking war while I'm gone."

" And you win yours. Good-bye Blair."

Kate stood up, came around the table and embraced her in a long hug. Blair was made from strong stuff, but she couldn't help but sob a few time's on Kate's shoulder.

"You'll do fine," whispered Kate, "we love you Blair. Take care of the past for us."

"And you take care of the future." Blair whispered back.

After Kate let her go, Barnes stood up. "C'mon kid. I'll show you the way to the machine."

Blair followed Barnes down a hallway, then through a 'forbidden access' door. She couldn't help but feel the loss of all her friends already. She was also scared of this unknown time machine, and how it worked. But at the same time there was a glimmer of hope in the back of her head.

Pre-Judgement Day.

Maybe this mission won't be all bad.


	2. An Unexpected Delivery

Dawn woke up when she felt movement on the mattress. She opened one eye slightly to see why her precious sleep was being disturbed.

Cameron was standing up, doing up the zipper on her jeans.

In the week and a half since they had defeated the T-X Terminator the four of them had moved into a new four bedroom house, and although she didn't sleep in the true sense of the word, Cameron stayed in Dawn's bed most nights, with Anya and Cordelia none the wiser.

Sure they knew Cameron was in Dawn's room most nights, but as far as they were concerned she was simply doing her 'stand in one place for hours' thing that she was so good at. It was none of their business, and Dawn felt they wouldn't understand anyway.

"Cameron," groaned Dawn, "what are you doing?"

"There is someone outside." Cameron said.

"What? Who?" mumbled Dawn.

"I don't know. Whoever it is they're very quiet. I barely heard them." said Cameron, "Go back to sleep Dawn. I'll check it out."

Dawn tried to protest, but she was too tired, and as soon as Cameron opened the door to leave she slipped back into a deep slumber.

--------------------------

Cameron walked down the stairs, and then opened the front door. She had a pistol tucked into the back of her jeans, but when she looked down she knew she wouldn't need it.

Lying on the walkway that crossed their lawn was a female. Her eyes were closed, and by her breathing pattern Cameron knew the girl was not conscious. She had bruises on her face and a cut over her temple, indicating she had been knocked out.

The girl wore army boots, tight dark pants, and a black tank top. She had long dark hair and a tribal tattoo on her arm. There was also a small piece of paper lying on the lawn next to her head.

Cameron walked over to the mystery girl and bent over to pick up the paper. 'SHES YOURS NOW. KILL HER IF YOU WANT.' was written on it in pencil.

Cameron tucked the note into her jeans pocket. She didn't know this female, but maybe someone else in the house did. She bent over again, this time effortlessly scooping up the girl into her arms, and carried her inside.

Once inside, she kicked the door closed behind her, unceremoniously dropped the limp body onto the sofa, and headed up the stairs to get Dawn.

----------------------------------------

A few minutes later Dawn stood in the living room, wrapped in a blanket. She had been too tired to get dressed, but she was fully awake now.

"Faith." she gasped.

"There was a note next to her." said Cameron, passing Dawn the slip of paper.

Dawn studied the note, instantly recognizing her sister's hand writing. Cameron must of noticed the change in her expression, because she asked "What is it?"

"Trouble." said Dawn.

As if in response Faith groaned loudly.

"Better tie her up, Cameron," said Dawn, "she looks like she's going to wake up soon, and she is dangerous."

-------------------------------------------

Dawn had left Cameron to tie Faith's wrists and feet, and went to wake Cordelia and Anya. Shortly all four of them were standing in front of the couch looking down at a bound Faith.

After a moment Cordelia broke the silence. "We need to kill her."

Dawn, shocked, asked "What?"

"We need to kill her." repeated Cordelia. "You know how dangerous she is. Remember what happened last time she showed up?"

"We're not murderers!" shouted Dawn.

"I'll do it." said Cameron.

"No, you won't!" said Dawn.

"Let It do it." said Cordelia.

"'Her', Cordelia. Don't call her 'it'. And no one is killing anyone." said Dawn, "We don't kill people, even if they're Faith."

"I think it's a bad idea too." said Anya, "Doesn't feel right killing someone who's tied up and passed out."

Cordelia shot her an angry glare, and then turned back to Dawn. "If you won't let 'IT' do it, then I will. I don't need your approval."

"If you try I'll have Cameron stop you." said Dawn.

Cordelia looked at Cameron, and as if in confirmation of Dawn's statement Cameron smiled widely.

"This is stupid Dawn!" Cordelia yelled, "Faith will slit your fucking skinny throat the first chance she gets."

Dawn turned to Cameron and said "Bring her up to the spare room, and stay there with her."

Once Cameron had disappeared upstairs with Faith in her arms, Dawn turned back to Cordelia.

"I don't even know you anymore." she said slowly.

"Dawn, don't you dare say that to me." Cordelia said angrily. "Faith will kill us all. I'm trying to protect you."

"By making me a murderer?"

"Dawn, Don't you remember she kidnapped you, and nearly killed us both?" asked Cordelia, "I swear to god, I'm going to kill her."

"And I swear to god, if you try I'll stop you. And I have a Terminator for a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" asked Anya and Cordelia in unison.

"A girl...who's a friend." stammered Dawn.

"Whatever," said Cordelia, "it needs to happen. She can't stay here."

'Close one.' thought Dawn. Cameron wasn't really her girlfriend, they had only ever kissed once, but she definitely had tingly feelings for her. Feelings Cordelia didn't need to know about. She didn't like Cameron for some reason, and didn't approve of her living with them.

"We can't kill her." said Anya.

"Right." agreed Dawn.

"You're both being naive!" shouted Cordelia, before storming up the stairs to her bedroom.

After she heard the door slam, Dawn turned to Anya. "She wouldn't really, would she?"

"I don't know." admitted Anya. "She's been different lately."

"I've noticed that too. But to kill someone...?"

"I don't know, Dawn," said Anya, "but I think you better keep Cameron on guard."

"Yeah. I think so too."


	3. Tension

Faith's eyes fluttered open, and then she clinched them tightly, blocking out the bright light.

She tried to say something cleaver about being so close to the sun, but all that came out was a gurgle.

"She's awake," said a feminine voice, "I'll go get her some water."

After what seemed like only a second Faith felt a glass pressed against her lips, and shockingly cold water poured into her dry mouth.

She took the cup in her hand and chugged the rest of the cool liquid. "More?" she asked.

A moment later the glass was pressed into her hands again, and she drained half the contents. Finally she opened her eyes, slightly at first, then wider as her eyes adjusted to the light, which she now realized was only a dim lamp.

"Feeling better?" said the voice.

Faith turned her eyes towards the sound, and to her surprise it was a face she recognized, but had not seen in years.

"Anya?"

"At your service."

"Didn't know you became a nurse." said Faith.

"I didn't. You were taking a snooze on our front step." explained Anya, "I wanted to call the dog catcher, but Dawn wanted to adopt you."

"Dawn?" asked Faith, "That's where I am? Dawn's house?"

"Well, Dawn's, Cameron's, Cordelia's, and Anya's house. But yes. Dawn's house."

"I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"You wouldn't be if it were up to Cordelia." said Anya, "Why are you here?"

"Me and Buff got in a fight." said Faith, "She had like, I don't know, a spell, sort of, over me. I would follow her and do whatever she wanted. I trusted her so completely..."

"You were in love?" asked a second girl that Faith didn't recognize.

"In lame people terms, I guess." answered Faith.

"Faith, this is Cameron." said Anya.

"Nice to meet you." said Cameron.

"Sure. Whatever."

"So what happened? Why did you get in a fight?" asked Anya.

"Well, I'm a bad-ass. But Buffy is just straight up bad." said Faith, "She was getting into shit that was too much for me, and when I asked her about it, we argued. Then we fought. I'm surprised she didn't kill me really. How long have I been out?"

"I found you at 6:46 am," said Cameron, "and it is now 10:22 pm. I don't know how long you were unconscious before that."

"God, what are you? A living stop watch?" asked Faith.

"No." said Cameron.

"Don't worry about her," said Anya, "unless you try to fight us, that is. Then you should worry about her. Alot."

"I'm in no state to be fighting anyone." said Faith, "Is Dawn around? I'd like to talk to her."

"I'll go see." said Anya, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Faith looked up at Cameron. She had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and was tall, slim, with long brown hair and big hazelnut doe eyes. She didn't look like she could snap a twig.

"So what's your story?" asked Faith.

"I'm Cameron. I'm Dawn's friend." she said.

"Oh. Well I'm a friend of the family, you might say." said Faith.

"Anya told me." said Cameron, "If you try to hurt them, I'll kill you."

Faith snickered, "You're a feisty one, huh?"

Cameron just looked at her, and turned her head slightly, like a cat watching a mouse.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dawn finally opened the door.

"Hello Faith." she said, closing the door behind her.

"Dawn, thanks for not killing me, or calling the cops or anything."

"Sure." said Dawn.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you." said Faith, "I know I can never make it up to you, but I really am sorry. Buffy had this power over me. I would just follow her blindly, and do whatever she said." Then after a pause she added "She's not the same Buffy you buried. She's evil."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." said Dawn, "So she's still out there?"

"Yeah." said Faith, "She won't leave us alone, either."

"Well, I'm not too worried." said Dawn, "We've got Cameron to protect us now."

-------------------------------------

Cordelia stood outside the spare bedroom, her ear pressed against the door.

"Well, I'm not too worried. We've got Cameron to protect us now." she heard Dawn say.

She left the door, and walked to her own room. She didn't want to hear anymore.

Once she entered her room she closed the door, and paced back and forth on the carpet.

"I put my ass on the line for her a thousand times," she said to the empty room, "but now all of a sudden it's all 'I've got Cameron to protect me.'"

She clenched and unclenched her fists. "She pretends like it's a real person. I'm here, I'm real, but she spends all of her time with the talking mannequin! I'm so sick of that annoying android!"

---------------------------------

"So what're you going to do with me?" asked Faith.

"I don't really know yet." said Dawn, "If you prove to us you're better, then you can stay. Otherwise, we'll call the cops, and they can deal with you."

"Fair enough."

"Cameron is going to guard you for now though. I'm going to bed." said Dawn.

"Ok," said Faith. Dawn opened the door, but before she closed it again Faith spoke up, "Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not killing me. I appreciate it."

Dawn turned and smiled at her. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." Faith said, returning the smile.

Once Dawn left, Faith turned her heard to look at Cameron. "So, are you just going to stand there all night?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok." said Faith. After a moment she asked "So tell me, what do Cordelia think of me being here?"

"She wants to kill you." said Cameron nonchalantly, "But if she tries Dawn told me not to let her, so don't worry."

"You can stop a Slayer?" asked Faith, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I can."

"Oh. Ok."


	4. Blow Up and Fly Away

The alarm clock blinked 7:30am, and Cordelia hadn't slept a wink her anger had given way to despair.

There was a time when she would agree with Dawn. They _didn't _kill people. Ever.

But this was Faith. It hadn't been long since she had broken into their home, multiple times in fact, and had tried to kill them both. She wasn't to be trusted. Why couldn't Dawn see that? Was that robot clouding her vision?

Finally Cordelia decided she needed to talk to her about it. She got out of her bed and slipped on a pair a pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Dawn was probably still asleep, but she needed to get this off her chest. Now.

She opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall, pausing briefly in front of the spare room, where Faith slept. 'I could just go in and smother her with a pillow, and deal with the consequences after.' she thought, but quickly dismissed the idea, 'no, Tin Miss is probably in there.'

When she got to Dawn's bedroom door, she knocked loudly.

"What?" came Dawn's reply, which wasn't as groggy as Cordelia had anticipated.

"Dawn, I want to talk to you." She called back.

"Not now, Cordelia. We'll talk later." Dawn said.

"Please Dawn? I want to get this Faith thing settled."

"Not right now, Cordelia!" called Dawn, "Later!"

Cordelia stood there for a moment, defeated. She had her speech all prepared on why Faith had to go, and had her responses ready for any possible rebuttals.

But she hadn't counted on not being able to get in.

She was just about to turn and walk back to her room, but then she steeled herself. "Screw it." she said, and turned the knob on Dawn's door.

"Dawn, I really want to-" she began, but immediately cut off when she saw Dawn, and more importantly, Cameron, who Dawn was cuddling into from behind, one arm under her neck and the other draped over her side.

"What the fuck is this!?" yelled Cordelia.

Dawn sat up abruptly. "Cordelia, I told you we'd talk later!"

"So you can fuck Cameron!?" Cordelia asked angrily.

"We're not, um, doing _that_!" said Dawn, her face turning red, "We're just cuddling."

"Oh, well excuse me," Cordelia mock apologized, "I didn't know you and the Toaster were an item."

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that."

"You fucking little bitch." sneered Cordelia, "I can't believe you'd do this."

"Do what!?" asked Dawn, "What am I doing that's so awful?"

"You're sleeping with a god damn Blender." accused Cordelia.

"Stop talking about her like that." Dawn demanded.

"Or what!?" screamed Cordelia, "I'll hurt Its feelings? It doesn't have feelings Dawn!"

"She does have feelings!" Dawn yelled back, getting out of her bed, she walked over and stood inches from Cordelia's face. "You better stop calling her things."

Cordelia put her finger in Dawn's face, "Dawn you're such an idiot!" she yelled, "You think that thing has feelings for you? You think she's give a damn if you live or die, if her mission didn't say to protect you?"

"You're way out of line Cordelia." said Dawn.

"And you're out of your mind!" screamed Cordelia.

"So what?" said Dawn, "She's nice to me, and I _know_ she has feelings for me. And I have feelings for her."

Cordelia couldn't take any more of this, and without even thinking about it she drew back her hand, about to slap Dawn across the face. Her hand swung in, but before it made contact it stopped dead. Cordelia looked down, and there was Cameron's hand, gripping her forearm.

She looked at Dawn's face, and the expression of sheer shock. She felt terrible and ashamed, until she looked at Cameron's face, and the lack of any kind of expression there, and Cordelia's rage flared again.

Cordelia tore her arm from Cameron's grip. "I'm fucking out of here." She yelled at Dawn.

"Cordelia-"Dawn began, but was cut off by Cordelia slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Maybe she just needs time to calm down." She said to Cameron.

"Yes." said Cameron.

Dawn looked at Cameron, surprised by her answer, which was even more curt than normal.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Dawn draped her arms over Cameron's shoulders, and pressed her body against hers. "Did she hurt your feelings?" she asked.

"I don't have feelings." answered Cameron.

Dawn smiled. "Yes you do, Cameron." she said, then pressed her lips against hers firmly.

After Dawn broke the short kiss she looked into Cameron's eyes to make sure the message got across, and she was pleased to see a shadow of a smile on Cameron's lips.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," Dawn told her, "I like you."

-------------------------------------------------

Dawn had thought Cordelia had just needed some time to cool off, but cooling off was the last thing on Cordelia's mind. Dawn didn't know the way Cordelia felt about her, and how jealous she was of Cameron. That, as well as the situation with Faith, was enough for Cordelia.

After returning to her room, she quickly stuffed some of her clothing and essentials into a kit bag and walked out the front door.

She was upset by Faith's presence, and after seeing the woman she loved in bed with a soulless machine, she was completely disgusted.

As she walked down the street, all she could picture in her mind was Dawn spooning Cameron, and her fist clenched tightly.

Normally she would have noticed someone following her, but in her anger she wasn't as alert as she normally would be. Plus, her stalker was an expert.

Buffy followed her from a safe distance. She had been monitoring the house, and interested by her obviously upset posture, had decided to follow. She grew even more intrigued when Cordelia eventually led her to a motel, and after entering the main office for a few minutes, went to a room she had obviously just rented.

'Looks like trouble in paradise.' Buffy thought, and then began to ponder all the possibilities this turn of events had just opened, for those who knew how to exploit them.


	5. New Allies, New Enemies

"She walked in on you doing what!?"

"Anya, chill out," replied Dawn, "it was just an innocent cuddle."

Anya's eyes conveyed just how insane a notion this so called 'innocent cuddle' was. "You were cuddling with Cameron?" she stated more than asked.

"Yes," answered Dawn, "I was."

Anya threw her hands up, as if that should answer all their issues, "You see?" she asked, "That's why Cordelia left, dummy. That totally explains why its almost midnight and shes not back yet too. She loves you!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You're saying crazy things. Cordelia does not love me."

"She totally does," said a voice from behind them. Dawn looked over to see Faith standing in the archway to their living room, leaning against the wall, with Cameron standing behind her right shoulder.

"Oh, and you have an opinion too?" mocked Dawn, "I know you and Cordelia were real BFFs."

"The big C and I didn't get along too well, but I know what I saw," said Faith. "When she came to save you from Buffy, well, let's just say I can spot one of my own. The big C is a big L."

Dawn looked at Anya, sitting next to her on the sofa, and was instantly annoyed by her nodding, as if Faith had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

Next, she looked at Cameron over Faith's shoulder, but her expression was unreadable, like it so often was. She tried to give her a questioning look, she wanted to know what was on the Terminator's mind, but Cameron's attention shifted to Faith when she began to speak, breaking her eye contact with Dawn.

"Look Dawn, I don't like Cordelia," Faith said. "She wanted to kill me in my sleep for god's sake. If I'm going to stay with you guys, which I'd like to, then I don't think her and I can co-exist. I really don't care about her."

"Faith..." began Dawn, before Faith cut her off.

"But!" she said, "I think you should work that shit out. That girl has some deep feelings for you, Dawny, and you've got to talk to her about them."

"Oh god," replied Dawn, "you're serious?"

"Yes Dawn," Anya answered the rhetorical question. "You really need to talk to her. She has been gone since this morning, and it's almost eleven now! She's totally in love with you, and she's hurt. You need to talk to her. If you're into girls now, which you seem to be, I guess, since you've been cuddling a robot girl, then everything should work out."

Dawn paused for a moment, digesting what she just heard. "I don't have feelings for Cordelia," she finally admitted, "I have feelings for Cameron."

She looked over Faith's shoulder again, hoping that Cameron would at least smile at her for confessing her feelings for her and hopefully relieving any worries this conversation would have developed for her, but there was no smile waiting. "Faith? Anya?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?" they answered in unison.

"Where's Cameron?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia sulked in her hotel room for the rest of the day. She watched television without actually seeing anything on the screen, she ate lunch, then dinner, without actually tasting the food, and now she was lying in bed without sleeping.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and her mind instantly hoped it was Dawn before she could catch herself.

'Dawn isn't coming,' she thought to herself as she walked to the door in her bra and panties, too depressed to care.

She opened the door uncaringly, and although she hadn't really been expecting anyone, she had really not been expecting this person.

"Hi Cordie," Buffy said with a smirk, "nice undies."

--------------------------------------------------

Wind began to swirl, then a small spark of light cracked. Pieces of paper blew in a circle in the alley, and the air started to sizzle, then suddenly everything was silent.

The small but odd occurrence seemed to be over when abruptly the alley filled with bright light, all emitting from a car sized ball of lightning, the air around it crackling angrily.

As soon as it started, it was over, and everything was left the way it had been.

Except the ring of red pavement that was burned into a creator from the blast, and the naked woman lying within it.

Blair's eyes lifted skywards. She felt like she had just been in a washing machine for the last week, and her stomach seemed like it was about to let go of whatever contents it had, but the stars above confirmed it: This was pre-Judgement Day.


	6. A Stroke of Unfortunate Luck

"What the FUCK do you want?" asked a very angry Cordelia.

"Settle down Pumpkin, I'm here to help," said Buffy, then she held up a small tape recorder "I have something for you to hear. I recorded it earlier tonight."

Cordelia ran her eyes up and down Buffy, trying to decide what to do. A few days ago she would have instantly attacked, but since then her world had been turned upside down.

She didn't feel like she had had a friend left in the world, so what did she care if Buffy wanted to talk.

Buffy seemed innocent enough; in fact she looked exactly like she did in high school, except her long blonde hair was now shorter, only going about half way down her neck, and it was jet black.

She was petite and had on her most charming smile, and her raven black hair really seemed to make her blue eyes sparkle.

Cordelia couldn't help but feel slightly attracted, and that helped make up her mind, despite what her instincts told her. That, and she was very curious about what was on the tape recorder. She turned around and walked back into the motel room, then got back into the bed, using the sheets to cover her near nakedness.

Buffy walk through the door Cordelia had left ajar, then closed it.

"Mind if I slip in?" Buffy asked, nodding towards the bed.

"Yes. I do." said Cordelia sternly, "what's on the recorder."

Buffy smiled widely. "This?" she asked coyly.

"Yes. That."

"I had your house bugged a few days ago," Buffy admitted nonchalantly. "But before you get mad, I want you to know it was only because I don't trust that Cameron girl."

"Stupid Cameron," mumbled Cordelia.

"Yeah, she is that," said Buffy. "She also seems to be the object of my sister's affection. I was actually hoping you and her would get together. I always thought you two would be good together, but..."

Buffy pressed play on the hand held tape recorder, and Dawn's voice rang out: "I don't have feelings for Cordelia. I have feelings for Cameron."

The words were like a punch in the stomach. Cordelia felt her eyes fill with tears, and she thought she was going to puke. Suddenly it felt like her chest was caving in, and her breathing became shallower.

And suddenly Buffy was there, in under the covers, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's mid section, and hugged her tightly.

Cordelia pulled away, but Buffy gripped her tighter, and she was too weak to fight anymore. It felt too good to have a shoulder to cry on, to have someone's arms around her, to feel Buffy's body against hers.

It also felt good to be doing something that Dawn wouldn't like.

She wanted to hurt Dawn, like Dawn had hurt her.

------------------------------------

Blair flipped her hood up when it began to rain.

She had found a Salvation Army Store, and had stolen her newfound clothing from the box with "Donations" written on it. They didn't fit well, the jeans were too big and the shirt was too small, and the hooded sweater smelled like gasoline, but it was better than being naked.

She sat on the sidewalk, and leaned against the brick wall. The raindrops fell all around and over her, but there was no shelter available. Besides, the shower wasn't that unpleasant in the warm night.

"Where the hell am I supposed to start?" she asked herself, trying to form a search plan to track down her objective, when suddenly a girl walking down the street towards her caught her attention.

It wasn't the girl that had made her take notice, but the way the girl walked. Her posture was too good; it was like she was 'too upright'.

"No..." she said aloud, "can't be."

Just before the girl was about to walk by, from her seated position Blair stuck her leg out in the girl's path.

It would've tripped a normal human, but this girl kept walking, hitting Blair's leg and forcing it out of the way.

"Sorry," the girl said tonelessly as she continued her brisk walk.

"Ouch," Blair said, rubbing her sure to be bruised leg. That was a Terminator, there was no doubt.

Blair hopped to her feet, then limped after her prey, being careful to stay at a safe distance, even though the Terminator didn't seem too worried about possible pursuers.

'What a stroke of fucking luck,' Blair though, 'What are the chances? Yes, Sunnydale isn't the biggest town in California, but who would have guessed I'd stumble across the Terminator so soon after getting here.'

'Well, more like it stumbled across me,' she corrected herself.

The Terminator seemed to be looking for someone, or something, and didn't care who knew it. It was late at night, but Terminators normally at least tried to blend in a little, even if It didn't think there were any watchers.

Blair was well on her way to taking out the careless Terminator. All she needed now was to follow it, see if it had some sort of pattern or base of operations, get some weapons, then plan some kind of sneak attack.

There was only one thing that bothered her.

"Why would a Terminator say 'sorry'?" she quietly asked herself.


	7. In The Lost and Found

Cordelia sobbed, and her enemy stroked her hair and whispered that it was going to be ok. Cordelia didn't care anymore. 'How could the girl I love hurt me so much, and the woman I hate be so nice to me?' she thought.

As if sensing what Cordelia had been thinking, Buffy answered the unspoken question, "I'm not your enemy Cordie. In fact, I want to help you. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. We can leave town, we can go to LA, I know you lived there for awhile."

"I don't know what to do," admitted Cordelia.

"Well," said Buffy, "if the woman I loved was somehow being controlled by an evil robot, I know what I would do."

Cordelia sat up on the bed, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You think she's being manipulated?" she asked.

"I think so," said Buffy. "I've been a Slayer for a long time, and I've seen a lot of things. I've met evil robots, and I've experienced love spells, and I know the signs."

"That makes so much sense!" Cordelia exclaimed as she sprang to her feet. She turned around and locked eyes with Buffy. "Will you help me destroy it?" she asked, her voice steel.

Buffy grinned. "I've never been able to say no to a hot girl in her underwear," she kidded, then bit her bottom lip as she looked at Cordelia's body. "I'll help."

Buffy's obvious pleasure at the sight of her body made Cordelia feel attractive, and it felt good after years of wanting that same look from Dawn.

"C'mon, Sexy," said Buffy, "let's do some recon."

------------------------------------------------------

Blair followed the mystery girl, and the more she observed, the more she was sure she had not been mistaken. This was a Terminator.

It seemed to be looking for someone, but didn't seem to have much of a plan. She was just walking up one street, then down another. She didn't go in any buildings, or talk to anyone. The only thing she did do that was out of the ordinary was to search each cemetery she passed, which there seemed to be many of in this town.

She followed the girl for what must have been two hours, and the Terminator didn't seem to be slowing it's determined pace. She was being careful to keep her distance, and to hide whenever possible, just in case the Terminator turned around. She was hiding in the shadows, behind a tree, while pursuing It through one such graveyard, when suddenly she felt strong, yet small hands grab her from behind.

Blair instantly thought she was done for. She didn't know how the Terminator could get the jump on her, but she did know if a Terminator got you in a headlock, you probably weren't going to walk away.

The strong hands threw her to the ground, and she landed awkwardly on her side, just in time to see the Terminator leave the cemetery gates, about a quarter mile away.

Not understanding how the owner of the strong feminine hands could be a quarter mile away, Blair rolled onto her back, and was surprised to see two women standing over her. One was taller, with long brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes and thick full lips, while the other girl was petite, with raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both wore black, head to toe, and looked like what Blair thought a cheerleader would look like.

"Who are you?" asked the taller girl.

"The Duchess of Argentina." Blair answered defiantly.

The shorter of the two kicked her in the midsection, and Blair felt all the air rush out of her lungs and she doubled over in pain. She had never felt a human kick so hard. "Goddamn metal," she wheezed, between deep breaths.

"If by metal you mean robot, you're barking up the wrong tree, Barkie," mocked the taller girl. "Why were you following It?"

"You're not Terminators?" asked Blair.

"No," said the shorter girl. "I'm Buffy. This is Cordelia. Answer the question, or I'll kick you again."

"I've been sent to evaluate It, see if it's one of ours, or one of the bad ones," answered Blair.

The two girls smiled down at Blair. "Girl, that thing is as bad as it gets," said Buffy, "and you just met your new best friends."

"What?" asked Blair, confused.

"We're going to kill the robot," said Cordelia, offering her hand to help Blair to her feet.

Blair accepted the hand and was dragged to her feet by a surprisingly strong arm. Buffy looked her up and down. "We're going to kill the thing, asap. But first, let's get you some better smelling cloths, shall we?"

-----------------------------------------

Later that night, Cameron turned when she heard Dawn's voice call her name.

Dawn ran up to her, breathing heavily, and shivering from her soaked clothing. "I've been looking for you all night," she said.

"It's raining," said Cameron, not looking directly into Dawn's face, "go home. You're cold."

"No," said Dawn, "I'm not going anywhere without you. Where are you going?"

"I was looking for Cordelia," admitted Cameron.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"I know her leaving upset you," said Cameron, "and I heard you, Anya and Faith talking. She loves you. I'm going to tell her to go home, and I will go away."

"What?" screamed Dawn, her voice suddenly filled with panic.

"I don't want you to be upset because she left, and I don't want to get in the way."

Cameron began to turn away, but Dawn grabbed her arm, and Cameron let herself be turned back around. Dawn's pale blue eyes met Cameron's.

"I am upset Cordelia is gone," admitted Dawn, "but if you left, my heart would break."

"Cordelia loves you," stated Cameron frankly.

"And I love you!" yelled Dawn.

Cameron's eyes widened. She looked at Dawn. Her hair was drenched, and raindrops ran trails down her face, her lip quivered, and her eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to fall any second.

"Dawn," said Cameron, then paused, before continuing. "I'm not human. I can't love you. I'm a computer program. I look at you, with water running down your face and looking very beautiful, and I think 'I love her', but it's synthetic. It's not real. I can't love you."

"No," said Dawn weakly, "Don't say that."

"It's true Dawn. You should be with Cordelia. She can love you."

Cameron turned away, and this time when Dawn grabbed her arm, she didn't let herself be turned back around. She began to walk away.

Dawn, unwilling to give up, ran in front of her, blocking the way. "Stop!" she yelled, but Cameron just turned the other way, to walk in the opposite direction again.

Dawn ran to block the way once more, but instead of saying anything, in a last act of desperation she grabbed Cameron's face, and pushed her own into hers, passionately kissing her, long and hard, and the rain washed down their faces.

Cameron resisted at first, but after a moment Dawn felt her give in, and kiss her back. Dawn wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck, and Cameron wrapped hers around Dawn's hips as their lips pressed heavily against each others.

Finally Dawn broke contact.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips only inches from Cameron's.

There was a short pause.

"I love you too," Cameron finally admitted.


	8. Don't Bring a Stake to a Gun Fight

Blair slipped on the black t-shirt Cordelia had given her, along with some underwear, and a pair of dark grey jeans. She sighed in contentment. You never truly appreciate clean, well fitting clothing until you've worn some stolen from a donations bin on the street that smelled like puke and gasoline.

Towelling her hair dry, she opened the bathroom door.

"Good shower?" asked Cordelia, who was sitting on the motel room's lone bed.

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you get to shower in the future?"

"Not often enough," admitted Blair with a smile. "Like I was saying earlier, it's a hard life."

"So how do we kill the Robo-Skank?" asked Buffy, who was doing push-ups on the carpeted floor.

"Best thing to do is to get some guns, preferably something high powered," answered Blair, "then a good shot to the right side of their head will destroy the chip."

"Fine, we'll get some guns then," replied Buffy.

"Guns?" asked Cordelia, "Slayers don't use guns."

"This is a different fight, Cordie," Buffy argued, "the Auto-Bitch is a lot stronger than even me, and she'll have back up. We need every advantage we can get. Don't forget, they have Faith with them, and Anya can fight. Even Dawn has toughened up over the years."

"But we won't use the guns on any people, will we?"

"Faith."

"What?" asked Cordelia.

Buffy sighed, then rolled over to sit on the floor and look up at Cordelia. "Faith is a Slayer," she explained, "just like us. The odds are not in our favour. But if we put a bullet in Faith's head, that'll even things up a bit. Besides, you told me you wanted to kill her in her sleep. You know as well as me she's no good. That dog has gone rabid. She needs to be put down."

Cordelia wanted to argue, but finally she conceded. "You're right. We need to take her out too."

"This girl is a bad guy?" asked Blair, "I don't really like killing humans."

"She's bad alright," explained Buffy, "She's a Slayer, like us, but she's a murdering psychopath."

"Sounds pretty bad then, I guess," agreed Blair.

"C'mon," said Buffy, "we'll go steal some guns before sunrise, sleep the day away, then tomorrow night we'll play Cowboys versus Robots. I'm Annie Oakley."

-----------------------------------------------

"I think Cordelia is mad."

"Thanks for the lesson in your native tongue of 'obvious', Anya," mocked Faith.

The four women sat around the table, eating their breakfast (except Cameron). Anya and Faith had joined in the Cameron search last night, so all three girls hadn't had much sleep.

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked Dawn, before draining a tall glass of orange juice.

"I think she's going to try and take out Tall, Pretty and Magnetic over there," answered Faith.

"I am not magnetic," corrected Cameron.

"Do you really think she'd stoop that low? As to actually attack Cameron?" asked Dawn.

"I think so," answered Anya, "She's changed since Cameron moved in, and Faith's arrival really put her over the edge."

"Way to make a girl feel welcome," laughed Faith.

"Well, you were unwelcomed," replied Anya, "no one welcomed you. You showed up on our doorstep."

Faith glared at Anya, annoyed by her bluntness. "I remember," she said dryly.

Anya returned the glare. "Just sayin'."

"So, Heavy Metal," Faith said, turning to Cameron, "guess you're not a big eater, huh?"

Cameron looked at her blankly for a moment, then reached over and snatched a hash brown off Faith's plate and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly and deliberately.

"Apparently most other models of Terminator's can't eat," explained Dawn, rolling her eyes, "Cameron likes to show off."

As if to confirm it, Cameron swallowed loudly. "I'm an advanced model."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dawn, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"So can you go to the bathroom too?" teased Faith.

"Cameron, don't answer that," giggled Dawn.

"So guys, what're we going to do about Cordelia?" asked Anya.

"We don't even know if she really is planning on attacking Cameron," said Dawn, but then she noticed Faith was starring over her shoulder, out the window.

"I think we can safely say that that's her plan." Faith said, and the three others turned to see what she was starring at.

At first Dawn couldn't see what they were looking at, but then she noticed it. On the tree that was in the front lawn, in large letters, was carved 'SLAYER + METAL = DEAD DUSK'.

"Great," said Faith, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm glad my name isn't carved into that tree," said Anya, then "What?" in response to the glares from Dawn and Faith.

"You're going to have to fight," Dawn told her.

"Fine," said Anya, after a loud and dramatic sigh.

"She's smart enough not to attack us straight out," said Dawn, "with a Slayer and a Terminator in our group."

"Not unless she found some helpage," Faith added.

The three girls exchanged worried looks. There was one name on all their minds.

"If it's B," Faith finally continued after a long silence, "she'll get guns or something to fight Cameron. I think we should get some too, just in case."

"Yes!" said Cameron with a smile, causing the other three girls to look at her, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm.

"I like guns," she admitted. "I'm a Terminator."

"Fine," agreed Dawn, "we'll get guns, but we'll only use them if they use theirs."

"Deal," agreed Faith.

"Ok," said Anya.

"I hope they use guns," said Cameron.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Blair tried desperately to sleep in the cushioned chair.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable; god knows she'd slept in worse conditions. No, the issue was that her mind kept telling her something was wrong.

What it was, though, she couldn't say. Everything seemed as it should be.

Granted, this wasn't the past she had expected to find. John Connor often talked about different threads in time, and how one 'Past' can differ from another.

She hadn't expected to find a world that was, if these two girls were to be believed, filled with Vampires and Werewolves and Demons and other general weirdness, but that didn't bother her either. It helped define the lines of good guys and bad, and made things interesting.

Everything seemed as it should. She had met up with two Vampire Slayers (weird as it sounded), and she was going to kill the Terminator she'd been sent back for, and possibly It's cohorts, who logically could only be members of some pre J-Day Skynet operative. Traitors to human kind, essentially.

In her mind everything was going the exact way it should. Better than could be hoped for, even.

But in her stomach, something wasn't sitting right.

She opened her eyes and peered around the room. In the corner was the small arsenal they had acquired by breaking into some army barracks that both 'Slayers' seemed to have prior knowledge of.

There were three rapid -fire automatic pistols, and three m-16 assault rifles. They also had enough clips thrown into a duffle bag as to not have to worry about counting bullets.

Next she looked at the bed. Cordelia and Buffy were wrapped in each other's arms, but something about the embrace seemed awkward. She didn't think they had been together long.

Both girls slept deeply. Cordelia was taller than Buffy, but neither was in any way big, or even average size. It was so weird to think that either of these petite, attractive girls was stronger than a massive body builder.

Blair closed her eyes again, and tried to clear her head. She wanted to get some rest before their confrontation tonight.

But as hard as she tried, sleep eluded her.

Something wasn't right here.

------------------------------------------------------

Anya sat on the sofa, watching Faith, who sat next to her. Faith had just returned with an arm full of weapons, covered in a blanket.

All the weapons were now laid out on the coffee table. Anya assumed they hadn't been paid for, but she didn't ask. She didn't want to know where they had come from or how they had come to be in Faith's possession.

"I got some good stuff," Faith told her.

Anya looked at the table. It seemed like a pretty rag tag assortment to her. There were three black handguns, a sawed off double barrelled shotgun, an Uzi, a couple boxes of shotgun shells and some clips for the handguns and Uzi. None of the guns seemed exactly new.

"You really think Cordelia has teamed up with Buffy?" Anya asked.

Faith turned her attention away from the guns to look Anya in the eyes. "I do. Cordelia isn't the type to leave cryptic messages carved into trees. That's more like Buffy's M.O."

Anya considered this for a minute. "You're right," she said. "Do you really think they'll use guns?"

"If Cameron is as powerful as you guys say, then I would, and I know Buffy would as well. She can be very convincing, so I'm sure Cordelia will too."

"Hm," said Anya, thoughtfully. "Do you really think they'll try to kill us?" she asked finally.

"You're full of 'Do you really'ies' today huh?" laughed Faith.

Anya giggled. "I guess I'm just nervous," she admitted.

"I think Cords will try to kill Cameron," said Faith, turning serious. "Cameron stole the girl she loves, and that's a crime, in her head. She thinks Cameron is an evil robot, and Buffy will use that, and make her even more obsessed with destroying her.

"I'm pretty sure Cordelia will also try to kill me," Faith went on. "I've done a lot in the past that I'm not proud of, and she's wanted me a goner ever since I showed up here.

"But as far as you and Dawn are concerned," she continued, "I really don't think you have to worry. Cordelia loves Dawn, and you and her were friends."

"That's good to know," admitted Anya.

"Don't think Buffy will hesitate to kill any of us though," Faith told her, "Buffy is bad to the bone. If she's in a corner, she may say sorry and look all sweet like, and seem like the old Buffy. But it's not. It's a trick, and as soon as she gets the chance she'll slit your pretty little throat."

"Wow," said Anya.

"Yeah," agreed Faith.

"You really think my throat is pretty?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn heard Faith and Anya laugh loudly downstairs.

"What're they laughing at?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Cameron, "it's good they're in high spirits though."

They were cuddling on the bed, trying to enjoy the day the best they could. Dawn rolled over in Cameron's arms, then placed Cameron's arm on her stomach, so she was being spooned.

"I'm scared," admitted Dawn.

"I'll protect you," Cameron whispered into her ear, then kissed the lobe lightly.

Dawn purred in pleasure. "They're strong," she countered.

"I'm stronger," Cameron told her.

Dawn took Cameron's hand in her own, and squeezed it. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry."

"I am worried," said Dawn. "You mean a lot to me. I know you're tough as nails, literally, but I also know they'll be targeting you."

Cameron grabbed Dawn's shoulder and spun her around, so they were face to face, then whispered "I've never had a reason to exist before, besides whatever mission I was currently on. I've never really cared if I was destroyed or not. It was all about the mission. That's as far as my self-worth went. Now, I want to remain operational, so I can be with you."

Dawn leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You're so sweet, in your own way."

Cameron smiled. "I'll protect you and your friends tonight, but I will have caution for myself as well, I promise."

"That's all I ask," said Dawn, before kissing Cameron long and passionately.


End file.
